robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Big Brother
Team Big Brother was a team that competed from the third series onwards in Robot Wars, including both series of Robot Wars Extreme, and Nickelodeon Robot Wars. The team was captained by Joe Watts, who was only six years old when the team first competed in Series 3, and he was joined by his father Ian who drove the robots. In Series 3 they were joined by Wayland Twiston-Davies and from Extreme 1 onwards Joe's little sister Ellie joined the team. They were also joined by Ian's wife Cath and their other daughter Megan in the pits, the latter of whom made a small cameo during the televised show. The team originally entered Series 3 with Big Brother, named by Joe because he is big brother to his two little sisters. For Series 4 onwards, the team entered Bigger Brother, which also briefly competed in Nickelodeon Robot Wars. The team had reasonable success, reaching three series Semi-Finals and the Grand Final of Series 5, losing only to Razer. They also won the Minor Meltdown in Extreme Series 2. Oddly, Team Bigger Brother's machines only reached the Semi-Finals of the UK Championship in series that Philippa Forrester was pit reporter. Robots Big brother.gif|Big Brother Biggerbrother.jpg|Bigger Brother (Series 4) Bigger brother5.JPG|Bigger Brother (Series 5) Bigger brother.jpg|Bigger Brother (Series 6-7) Biggerbrother.gif|Bigger Brother now Wins/Losses *Wins: 22 *Losses: 13 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Semi-Finals, Round 1 with Big Brother *Series 4: Heat, Round 2 with Bigger Brother *Series 5: Runners-Up with Bigger Brother *Series 6: Semi-Finals, Round 2 with Bigger Brother *Extreme 2: Minor Meltdown Champion with Bigger Brother *Series 7: Heat, Round 2 with Bigger Brother Outside Robot Wars Biggerbrother2.jpg|The original Bigger Brother at BattleBots with silver armour BigBroBattlebots.jpg|Bigger Brother as it appeared on Season 2.0 of Battlebots LittleSister.jpg|Bigger Brother as Little Sister at Battlebots Big bro.jpg|Bigger Brother as Big Bro at Techno-Games 2002. Big bro 2.jpg|Big Bro in the Sumo event at Techno-Games 2003. Big bro.jpg.jpg|Big Bro in the Football competition of 2003 JakePegTG.jpg|Jake The Peg at Techno Games 2002 BiggerBrother on BigBrother2.png|Bigger Brother when it appeared on Big Brother BiggerBrother on BigBrother.png|Bigger Brother on Big Brother, in the arena with the Housemates RC cars Emergancy.gif|Emergancy, Team Big Brother's featherweight Bulldog_team-1140x760.jpg|Bull Dog, Ian Watts' new robot for the ABC Reboot. In addition to Robot Wars, the team also entered various other televised robot combat competitions. They entered the second season of BattleBots with Bigger Brother, and the latter three with Little Sister - Bigger Brother painted yellow and decorated with flowers. They also entered Techno Games with a weaponless version of Bigger Brother called Big Bro in the Football (teaming up with British Bulldog, a weaponless version of Bulldog Breed and going by the team name Team BB), the Assault course in which it came 3rd overall, and the Sumo events (which it won one year and lost to Mr Nasty, who was going by the name of All Torque, the next year) and the Tug of War. The team also entered with Jake the Peg in the Penalty Kick in 2002 and 2003, drawing with The Four Horsemen's Cybernetic, putting them both in third place. Jake the Peg returned in 2003 and won gold. Bigger Brother later made an appearance in the 2010 season of the reality TV series Big Brother alongside Titan, a humanoid robot used for advertisements. As part of a task, Titan had turned some of the housemates into "robots" by way of making them dress in cardboard robot costumes, and the other housemates were given a chance to beat Titan by beating him in robot combat in a specially-made arena in the House Garden, with a Pit and low arena walls. Here, Titan "drove" Bigger Brother whilst the housemates used modified remote controlled cars, and had to survive three minutes in order to win. Bigger Brother emerged victorious in the resulting battle, immobilising all of the opponents in varying ways- pitting three of them, turning one on its side, crushing one against the arena wall, and even flipping one out of the arena, much to the surprise of the housemates. Bigger Brother appears on Big Brother in 2010 Bigger Brother has also fought in several Roaming Robots competitions, along with the team's newest Featherweight robot Emergancy. Ian Watts also entered BattleBots 2015 with a robot named 'Bull Dog ' that greatly resembles M2 and is covered in fur (in the hopes that it would fight a opponent armed with a flamethrower and catch fire), however Bull Dog was put on the reserve list and did not get to compete. References Honours Category:Team Pages Category:Competitors in 5 Wars Category:Competitors in Techno Games